This invention relates to techniques for simulating circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for simulating circuits at high speeds.
Electronic circuits can be simulated using computer aided design (CAD) software such as HSPICE. A user can build a software model of a circuit design in HSPICE. HSPICE can test the software model by applying input signals and plotting the output signals of the model.
However, CAD simulation tools such as HSPICE can be very slow, especially when modeling circuit designs that contain several non-linear circuit elements. Complex equations are typically needed to accurately describe the behavior of non-linear circuit elements. HSPICE uses iterative approaches to solve these complex equations. Using iterative approaches to solve complex equations can be time consuming.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide techniques for simulating circuit designs at higher speeds.